1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to liquid-cooled devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system and computer program product for removal of liquid coolant from liquid-cooled devices, such as electronic devices, etc., using a venturi effect to drain/siphon coolant out of the devices prior to servicing of the devices and/or prior to removal of the devices from other equipment.
2. Discussion of the Background
Over the years, systems have been developed for accommodating liquid-cooled devices, such as electronic devices, etc., implemented to use a coolant, such as a mixture of water and glycol, for heat removal during operation. These systems typically require periodic, such as yearly, etc., maintenance, wherein the device is removed, necessitating removal of coolant from the device or wherein used coolant is removed from the system and replaced with fresh coolant. This task typically is accomplished by disconnecting the electronic device from the cooling system and using a container to capture the coolant as the coolant discharges from the electronic device and the system.
However, as presently recognized, such conventional systems allow for contamination of the coolant, which is often recycled, allow for loss of coolant during the evacuation process, due to spillage, are inefficient, due to the required disconnection of the electronic devices from the system and require strict adherence to handling concerns, due to the environmental impact of glycol-based coolant products.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a novel method, system and computer program product for removal of liquid coolant from devices, such as electronic devices, etc., in a more efficient, safe, coolant conservative and environmentally friendly manner, as compared to conventional methods and systems.
The above and other objects are achieved according to the present invention by providing a novel system, method and computer program product for evacuating coolant from a liquid-cooled device. The system includes a coolant supply path adapted to be coupled between a coolant supply pump and the liquid-cooled device; a coolant return path adapted to be coupled between a coolant supply reservoir and the liquid-cooled device; and a coolant removal path coupled between the coolant supply path and the coolant return path. The coolant removal path is configured to evacuate coolant from the liquid-cooled device using a venturi effect from the coolant supply path to evacuate the coolant through the coolant return path into the reservoir.